SUEÑOS DE UNA PROSTITUTA
by Mari.v
Summary: La prostitución es uno de los trabajos más viejos según la historia, pero no honorable obviamente. Pues en este momento no nos interesa mucho la historia; demasiado hablamos de ella en el colegio. Vamos realmente a lo interesante: la historia de una hermosa mujer forzada por el destino a dedicarse a esta vida pero que se le dará una segunda oportunidad para poder ser feliz, ¿O no?
1. Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es una noche fría como muchas otras, Nueva York siempre ha sido la gran ciudad representante de Estados unidos y además el mayor centro financiero y comercial de este país; ¿Qué sí me gusta? En realidad no es lo que realmente me importa; muchos me dirían ¡Estás loca! ¡Es Nueva York! ¡La gran ciudad! Pues déjenme decirles que eso no importa cuando realmente no eres feliz ni siquiera un poco, este ambiente hostil e in-humano solo hace que me sienta más sola y abandonada.  
Muchas veces me gustaría tener hijos y un esposo que me ame y me valore por lo que en realidad soy: una mujer con corazón y sentimientos que a pesar de la corrupción del mundo aún quiere amar. Sé que lo que hago no está bien; la prostitución es una mierda y te hace apestar cada vez más; no es grato que te señalen y mucho menos tachen de zorra o perra cuando lo único que quieres es poder alimentarte y vivir; el país no brinda la mejor ayuda a los que de verdad lo necesitan así que por eso terminan haciendo lo malo; el sistema nos abandona desde que somos muy pequeños y nos deja a la merced de la calle y todos su demonios. Muchas mujeres se quejan de mí por lo que soy y represento; una amenaza en sus relaciones; sean matrimoniales u otras índoles sentimentales, para mí no es algo que disfrute; además no es mí culpa que sus esposos les tengan tan poco respeto y vengan a buscarme a mí.

La cereza del pastel es que soy huérfana desde que tengo memoria; al parecer no era lo suficientemente buena para mis padres así que me desecharon, a veces quisiera conocerlos y preguntarles por qué me abandonaron pero sé que no va a pasar. Desde que mi razonamiento funciona la vida ha sido una perra conmigo, no sé qué pude haber hecho para merecer vivir todo esto; a veces quisiera solo desaparecer y dejar este asqueroso mundo a un lado. Cuando tenía dieciséis años comenzó mi vida como dama de compañía o prostituta como muchas personas nos llaman, creen que somos la peor escoria pero en realidad somos seres humanos de carne y hueso que también tenemos sentimientos. No es placentero acostarse con un hombre que apenas conoces; es algo totalmente repugnante, empiezan y no se haya el momento para que acaben, siempre intento pensar y mi mente divaga a cualquier situación; muchas veces algunos intentan sobrepasarse pero ahora sé defenderme: la calle es el mejor lugar para aprender aunque la mayoría de las veces las cosas son malas.

Estoy en la misma calle exhibiendo la mercancía para poder comer y pagar un lugar de estancia; porque sí: no tengo un lugar el cual pueda llamar hogar; lo único que tengo es un bolso el cual siempre lo llevo conmigo y tengo la ropa e implementos necesarios para estar bien, muchas veces algunos hombres gastan bromas sobre si voy a tener sexo o mudarme con ellos; preferiría morirme antes de vivir con un hombre así de asqueroso y repugnante.

El tiempo pasa y después de tanto estar sembrada como un árbol siento que me están saliendo raíces, mis ojos se abren cuando veo un hermoso Mercedes-Benz último modelo que se termina parqueando frente a mí, me acerco -¿Necesitas compañía guapo?- lo detallo, es un hombre joven con buen aspecto, facciones fileñas, ojos marrones y sobretodo muy bien vestido.

Me mira y sonríe, -necesito tus servicios, entra.- obedezco, -eres muy hermosa... Definitivamente eres perfecta.-

-No entiendo.- le digo confundida.

-Necesito tú servicio pero no de forma normal.-

Lo miro sorprendida, -lo siento pero no hago tríos, ni anales...- me interrumpe asqueado.

-Yo no necesito hacer tríos, te necesito a ti; eres perfecta para el trabajo.-

-¿Trabajo? Yo no estoy buscando trabajo... ni siquiera terminé de estudiar.- le digo intentando razonar con él.

-Yo necesito tus atributos... para ser una prostituta eres muy hermosa: un poco descuidada con tú apariencia pero de resto eres preciosa.- responde mirándome detenidamente pero no con deseo como los demás sino con un cierto interés en algo más.

-¿Que es lo que necesitas?-

-Necesito que seduzcas a un hombre.- lo miro impresionada.

-No creo que eso sea posible, necesito trabajar para poder...- me interrumpe.

-Te voy a pagar muy bien; no te vas tener que preocupar por nada que no sea lo que te estoy pidiendo.-

-Sí digo que sí cuánta plata me vas a dar?- él sonríe.

-Un millón de dólares si logras seducirlo y enamorarlo.- mis ojos se abren como platos al escucharlo mencionar tanto dinero.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que lo seduzca?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-

-pero si voy a trabajar para ti tengo que saber las razones por las que me estás contratando.-

El se ríe con sorna, -que te baste con saber que por seducir a un hombre te van a pagar para que dejes esta vida tan deplorable y te conviertas en alguien para la sociedad.- sus palabras son hirientes pero con mucha razón.

Mi mente se enciende al escuchar sus palabras -Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Por qué una prostituta para el trabajo?- su sonrisa vuelve a ensancharse.

-Porque quiero que al enterarse el dolor sea doble.-

-Entiendo.- lo miro extrañada; al hombre que quiere hacerle esto debe odiarlo demasiado.

-Unas preguntas más, -¿Te drogas?- niego, -¿Alguna enfermedad sexual? Bueno esa no la respondas.-

-Igual le voy a decir que mi último examen dice que no.-

-Muy bien, ¿Aceptas el trato?- lo pienso y creo que no puede ser más denigrante que lo que hago.

-Acepto.-

-Muy bien...- me entrega unos billetes y los coloco en mi seno izquierda sin siquiera ver cuánto hay, -necesito que ahora mismo dejes de pararte en la calle y no des tanto...-

-Visaje lo sé.- me mira confundido pero no me presta atención.

-Espectáculo...- mira su reloj, -mañana temprano necesito verte...- me entrega un celular desechable, -yo te llamo... No me gusta que me dejen ir a la contestadora así que intenta tenerlo encima.-

-No hay problema.- lo coloco en mi cadera.

-Como sea...- niega con la cabeza, -con ese dinero vas a comprarte algo decente, por favor nada de lo que llevas puesto...- dice haciendo referencia a mi atuendo: un pequeño top de cuero con una minifalda a juego y una medias veladas; -el maquillaje...- lo veo mirarme para luego decir: -mejor no lo hagas... Ah e intenta comer algo que de verdad te nutra bien; te necesito sana.-

-Muy bien jefe.- niega con su cabeza.

-Puedes bajarte y no te hagas la lista.- asiento con vehemencia. Salgo y el carro arranca.

Cualquiera dirá que estoy completamente loca al haber aceptar su propuesta; tal vez lo estoy pero él hombre se veía muy serio con todo lo que dijo y no tengo nada que perder, no creo que haya trabajado más denigrante que este. En el momento que empecé no tuve otra opción era esto o dejarme morir, pero al paso que voy moriré así.

Cierro bien mí abrigo y agarro el bolso mediano que tengo bien escondido y me dirijo a un restaurante para comer algo decente, unos momentos más tarde cuando llego tomo asiento y saco el dinero de mi brassier, hay setecientos dólares en billetes de cien y cincuenta; miro a mí alrededor, dejo uno de cincuenta y guardo el resto en el mismo lugar.

Anna, la mujer que atiende aquí se acerca, -espero que esta vez sí pagues.-

-Te voy a pagar todo lo que te debo y lo de esta noche.- le respondo pero ella me mira escéptica.

-Eso dices cada vez que no tienes dinero y adivina qué...- se detiene y me mira fijamente, -no pagas.- Coloco el billete de cincuenta sobre la mesa y ella lo toma y verifica si está bueno, -muy bien.- me lo entrega, -¿Qué deseas ordenar?-

-Tráeme una carne asada, papas fritas, ensalada y un jugo de maracuyá.- me mira extrañada.

-Sabes perfectamente que ese billete apenas y te alcanza para pagar y comer lo de siempre.-

-Tengo dinero para pagar todo lo que te estoy pidiendo, así que por favor toma la orden y pídela porque tengo hambre.- ella anota y asiente.

El lugar tiene gente pero no está tan lleno lo que en realidad me gusta, no necesito que me detallen mucho, cada vez que me miran siento que saben lo que soy y no es agradable.

Ahora pues solo voy a disfrutar comer, mañana será otro día y uno que sin yo saber cambiaría mí vida completamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy es el gran día, no sé muy bien lo que tendré que hacer de ahora en adelante, igual tengo que cumplir porque gasté una parte del dinero y ahora voy terminar de gastar la otra; necesito muchas cosas para mí: útiles de aseo personal, algo de ropa (obviamente no muy cara), ropa interior decente entre otras cosas.

Es muy temprano pero como se trata de Nueva York hay muchas tiendas abiertas y supermercados, definitivamente es la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Primero que todo me centro en útiles de aseo, realmente los necesito, a veces me toca elegir comer; además mal porque siempre quieren pagarte lo que quieren y tras de todo creen que me están haciendo un favor con darme cualquier miseria que no me alcanza para mucho. Miro los estantes y comienzo a poner productos en mí canasta: shampoo, acondicionador, jabón de baño, afeitadoras, crema para el cuerpo, entre otras cosas que no eran realmente necesarias pero igual las agarré. Cuando veo que tengo todo y algo más voy a pagar todo.

Salgo, coloco las bolsas en mí bolso y fiel compañía a donde voy. Muy cerca de aquí hay una tienda de ropa deportiva asi que allá es donde me dirijo, yo no sé elegir ropa de vestir por eso compraré algo en lo que no se note tanto mi poca experiencia para combinar ropa, cuando llego la chica que atiende me mira como si fuera a robarle. Soy prostituta no ladrona. Igual no le presto atención y comienzo a mirar las variedades que hay en la tienda, elijo dos sudaderas, tres camisetas y un buzo con capota. Me dirijo hacia la estantería donde están los zapatos y tomo unos negros que hacen juego con las sudaderas.

Voy a la caja registradora y la joven simplemente me mira extrañada, -¿Está segura que tiene dinero suficiente para pagar todo eso?-

-Sí, completamente segura.- le extiendo la ropa y los zapatos, ella los toma y comienza a digitar los precios en la caja registradora.

-doscientos cincuenta dólares con noventa y cinco centavos.- saco el dinero de mí brassier y le entrego el monto a pagar, la chica me cobra y salgo a conseguir algo de ropa interior.

Unas tiendas más adelante veo una tienda de lencería para mujer y entro solo para elegir unas panties y un par de sujetadores que en realidad necesito.

Cuando salgo de la tienda siento que el pequeño celular vibra alertando un mensaje, lo abro, _"te necesito lista a las ocho de la mañana; me mandas tú dirección para pasarte a buscar. Y por favor vístete lo más decente posible y trae tú identificación."_

Miro la hora del celular, veo que son las seis y cuarto. Tomo un taxi para que me lleve al motel más cercano, le pago y me bajo. Le entrego el dinero al recepcionista y me entrega la llave, voy rápidamente para que me dé tiempo de darme un baño. Entro, coloco todo en la cama, abro el bolso; saco el jabón líquido, el shampoo, el acondicionador, la esponja para luego desnudarme y entrar al baño con los útiles de aseo en las manos. Los coloco en una pequeña repisa y enciendo la regadera, lavo bien mí cuerpo tratando de borrar todos los pecados. Tomo el shampoo y luego aplicó el acondicionador para dejarlo un momento y luego sacarlo.

Unos minutos más tarde estoy totalmente vestida y con mi cabello atado en una cola de caballo, veo el celular: hay dos mensajes en los cuales pide la dirección, la envío; coloco el celular en el derecho bolsillo de mí sudadera; el dinero y la identificación por otro lado en el opuesto.

Salgo a esperarlo y unos minutos más tarde veo el hermoso Mercedes Benz plateado estacionarse, me acerco y abro la puerta del pasajero, -buenos días.- digo colocando el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Comiste?- niego, él asiente y comienza a manejar.

-Creo que es hora de que me digas tú nombre.-

-No hasta que firmes los documentos que tienes frente a ti.- miro y noto una carpeta, -puedes ojear mientras llegamos al lugar.- obedezco y comienzo a leer.

-¿No me pagarás si no logro conquistarlo?-

-Obviamente no estoy para perder un millón de dólares si no puedes hacer un verdadero avance.-

-Entiendo, aunque no creo que sea tan difícil.- le digo convencida pero el ríe.

-Eso lo dices porque no lo conoces; él es muy serio y no cualquier mujer logra atraparlo así como así.-

-Es un hombre y tiene un pene igual que todos.- él sonríe con gracia.

-Esperemos que sea así, realmente necesito que caiga contigo pero para eso tienes que poner de tú parte...- me da una mirada y vuelve a fijarse en la carretera, -como te dije anoche: eres una mujer muy hermosa y no creo que sea inmune a tú atractivo físico... Solo necesitamos cambiar tú imagen un poco.-

-¿Mí imagen?- le cuestiono confundida.

-Necesito que seas una mujer de sociedad y hoy comenzaremos con tú imagen... Si firmas claro está.- yo termino de ojear, no veo nada fuera de lo normal y procedo a firmar. -Muy bien.-

Llegamos a un club de lujo donde solo puedo ver gente de mucho dinero, menos mal no me veo tan cutre; realmente me siento fuera de lugar, el joven hombre me guía hasta una mesa al fondo, ambos nos sentamos y el ordenada para los dos, -necesito que me muestres tú identificación.- se la entrego y compara al parecer mí firma, -en unos momentos vendrá un abogado para llevarse estos documentos, pero no te preocupes que solo los necesita para papeleo y poder hacer todo más creíble.- mete mi identificación en la carpeta y unos momentos después llega la comida, miro y se ve delicioso pero todo está en pequeñas proporciones, ¿Realmente les llena esto? -¿Vas a comer o a mirar?- interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento.- comienzo a comer y él me mira con negación, -¿Qué pasa?-

-Intenta masticar y luego tragar.- tomo un poco de jugo y asiento.

-Muy bien empecemos ahora mismo; nunca vuelvas a llenarte la boca y hablar al mismo tiempo.- asiento y vuelvo a tomar jugo. -Eso también está mal...- lo miro extrañada; -antes de tomar un líquido cualquiera debes limpiarte la boca con la servilleta para no ensuciar el vaso o copa,- tomo la servilleta y limpio mis labios, -siempre debes colocar la servilleta en tus piernas...- levanto mis cejas pero el asiente.

-Tanto problema para comer... Cuando quiera empezar todo estará frío y yo sin hambre.- lo veo sonreír con sorna.

-Tambien debes quitar los codos de la mesa: es mala educación.-

-Por si acaso ¿Hablar no es mala educación también?-

-Si lo haces con la boca llena sí, además nunca debes llenarte demasiado la boca... También debes tener una postura recta y...-

Lo detengo, -espera, espera, espera; ¿todo eso solo para comer un poquito de comida?- él asiente.

-No es tan complicado, solo debes intentarlo...- miro los cubiertos en la mesa que por cierto son varios, -se comienza desde el último hasta el primero...- me muestra los que tiene y procedo a tomar los correctos, -come algo y por favor no te llenes la boca.-

-Como si fuera tan fácil.-

-Esto es muy sencillo, solo necesitas algo de práctica y listo.- asiento resignada y vuelvo a intentarlo.

-No muevas el plato.- lo miro molesta e intento levantarme, -te vuelves a sentar ahora mismo.-

-Solo voy al baño.-

-No vas a ningún lado, te quedas aquí.- tomo asiento nuevamente.

-Muy bien señor modales.-

-Él es un hombre de sociedad que te descubrirá si no hacemos las cosas bien.- dice molesto.

-Muy bien, todo sea por el dinero.- digo resignada.

-Exacto, que esa sea tú motivación siempre...- me mira fijamente y sigue, -Nunca debes tratar de enfriar la comida, siempre debes esperar a que no esté tan caliente.-

-De acuerdo.- le digo memorizando todo.

-Muy bien, entonces come porque debemos ir donde un buen estilista.- lo miro sorprendida pero obedezco.

Unos momentos después nos dirigimos a un gran centro comercial y nuestra primera parada es la peluquería, -hola Michael, así que es ella de la que me hablaste...- me mira de arriba a abajo, -es muy hermosa.-

-Sí, es ella y necesito que parezca una nueva mujer.- le da una sonrisa y baja la mirada sonrojada.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tienes pensado?- se dirige a mí amablemente.

-Bueno yo...-

-Ella no tiene voz en esto, necesito que la dejes como si fuera una mujer de sociedad.-

-No hay ningún problema; ven conmigo.- Ambos la seguimos y ella me indica para sentarme, -bueno primero que todo debemos empezar con el color de cabello, estas mechas rubias están muy maltratadas y se le ven muy mal; lo mejor es un color chocolate con algunas iluminaciones para que no la haga ver demasiado pasada de moda.-

-Pero...-

Michael me interrumpe, -pero nada, créeme te verás mucho mejor.- lo miro molesta pero no me presta la más mínima atención. -Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Ella procede a hacer todo y un rato más tarde tengo un gorro en mí cabeza para esperar a que los químicos hagan efecto, pero no se pierde tiempo y otra chica comienza a arreglar mis uñas, -¿Puedes hacer una flor?-

-Tu arreglo será algo muy elegante y por ende sencillo, su pareja dijo que nada de figuras.- miro al hombre joven sentado en el sofá.

-No es mí pareja.- le aclaro.

-Disculpa.-

-Tranquila, no hay problema.- le digo en un tono amable.

Se agota el tiempo y la chica viene a terminar su trabajo con mí cabello para después dejarlo reposar con una especie de tratamiento, la joven que anteriormente estaba pintando mis uñas termina y recoje todo.

Sacan mis cejas y depilan todo mi cuerpo sin excepciones, es algo doloroso en realidad pero no creo que me salgan en un muy buen tiempo, cuando terminamos con todo me miro en el espejo y no puedo creer que sea yo, me veo totalmente distinta, casi no me reconozco.

Michael se acerca y me mira, -wow definitivamente hice una excelente elección.- dice sonriendo para sí mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

En éstos días nada ha sido sencillo, he intentado aprender todo lo relacionado con mí comportamiento, cómo me debo maquillar de ahora en adelante, cómo debo sentarme, caminar, vestirme, hablar o por lo menos lo intento; Michael no es un hombre muy paciente y se desespera a cada momento pero por alguna razón se calma y empezamos de nuevo con todo, me dice que una tiene todo listo para mí entrada a la vida de aquél hombre. Hoy vamos a comprar ropa adecuada según él. Entramos a la boutique y toda la ropa es completamente elegante, muy diferente a la que compramos unos días antes, -¿Para qué más ropa?-

-Definitivamente no eres una mujer normal, todas mueren por ropa menos tú.- dice exhausto.

-Lo siento.- nos adentramos y comenzamos a ver muchos trajes y vestidos de mujer.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- solicita una chica.

-Ella necesita algo elegante pero muy sexy que la haga ver completamente irresistible.- ambas lo miramos pero él no cambia su expresión seria.

-Bueno déjeme buscar algunas opciones y usted dirá.- se a aleja y busca algunas opciones para luego ponerlas en mis manos.

-Veamos como te queda todo.-

Me dirijo al vestidor y comienzo con un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo el cual me llega hasta las rodillas, salgo, me mira y hace un gesto de desaprobación.

Lo siguiente es una camisola de encaje blanca y una falda negra alta, él levanta las cejas y asiente.

Vuelvo a entrar al vestuario y me pruebo un hermoso vestido de cóctel negro con un pequeño escote que deja mucho a la imaginación, salgo y lo aprueba casi que de inmediato.

Unas probadas más tarde y tengo ropa suficiente, él dice que después podemos seguir comprando más según mis avances con él hombre que aún no tiene nombre.

Paga y salimos de la tienda, -mañana te entregarán todo para que vayas a la entrevista con Mac.- lo miro confundida, -así se llama el hombre al que vas a enamorar perdidamente de ti.-

-De acuerdo y una pregunta, ¿Qué edad tiene este tal Mac?-

-Treinta años.- lo miro impresionada.

-Cuando hablas de él parece que tuviera unos setenta.-

-Parece.- me dice antes de entrar a Victoria's Secret.

-¿Realmente vas a elegir?-

-Sí, quién mejor que un hombre para decirte qué es más sexy.- lo miro impresionada, me entrega un negligee negro con bordes de encaje en el escote.

-¿Realmente tengo que mostrarte cómo se me ve esto?- él asiente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Me entrega algunas bragas e hilos en variedad de colores de distintos materiales, -con estas no es necesario.-

Toma un babydoll rojo de encaje con una braga a juego y otro de seda beige con tirantes, -veo que te gusta mucho el encaje y la seda.-

-A todos los hombres le gusta y no creo que él sea la excepción.- termina algo molesto.

\- De acuerdo, creo que entendí.- el odio que siente por este tal mal es muy grande, cada vez que lo menciona se llena de molestia y su ánimo se vuelve peor de lo que es. Agarra unos camisones de satén y otro de seda, -con esto terminamos.- me los entrega y voy al vestidor.

Me los mido y a todos les dice que sí, me visto y salgo con la lencería, -no sé ni para qué me los hiciste medir.-

-Quería ver en acción por lo que estoy pagando.-

Él me entrega todas las bolsas y cancela para recibir otra bolsa de compra más. Él sale y lo sigo, -¿Ahora qué?-

-Ahora necesito que comas y descanses bien porque mañana es el gran día, yo te pasaré a recoger.-

-Mañana temprano, entiendo.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy lista y totalmente nerviosa, Michael me deja frente al edificio de abogados, espero un momento antes de entrar y respiro profundamente, noto que llega un hombre acompañado de un escolta, mis ojos se fijan en él: es alto, de cabello castaño y penetrantes ojos azules: lo sé porque me está mirando fijamente, -buenos días.- dice en su voz varonil.

-buenos días.-

Se acerca a la entrada y el guardia abre la puerta para que pueda entrar, -buen día señor.-

-Buen día.- es lo último que escucho salir de su boca.

Espero un momento y veo mí nuevo reloj, faltan solo diez minutos, me armo de valor y el guardia me deja entrar, me dirijo a la recepción, le digo mi nombre a la joven secretaria para que ella me anuncie y Mac me deje pasar. -Oficina presidencial; la última al fondo.-

-Gracias.- camino hasta dónde me dijo la joven y toco para escuchar un 'pase' para luego abrir la puerta y encontrarme frente a frente con el hombre de hace unos minutos totalmente concentrado en una llamada.

-Entiendo Mike... Hablamos después que llegó la mujer que te dije.- Espera un momento y cuelga, - lo siento, era mí hermano.-

-No hay ningún problema señor.-

-Mac, mi nombre es Mac; el señor me hace sentir viejo.- sonrío sin querer.

-Mac...-

-Muy bien...- abre una carpeta, -Stella.- sus ojos vuelven a mirarme como si viera dentro de mí, -vamos al grano; tienes unas recomendaciones excelentes pero lo que no entiendo es qué hace una mujer como tú aquí.- me pongo totalmente nerviosa al pensar que me descubrió, -no te confundas, podrías hacer cualquier otra cosa mejor que ser mí asistente.- respiro aliviada pero el no lo nota porque que está distraído ojeando los documentos.

-Es muy díficil conseguir trabajo hoy en día.- no es algo del todo falso.

-Creo que tienes toda la razón.- cierra los documentos y su mirada vuelve a mí, -tu experiencia laboral es muy escasa, pero como todos necesitamos ganar experiencia te voy a dar la oportunidad.- dice con un tono serio.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí.- mira su reloj, -llamaré a recursos humanos para que organicen el papeleo correspondiente... Y una cosa más, debes quedarte en mí casa...- lo veo sonrojarse, -no me mal intérpretes; lo que pasa es que te necesito de tiempo completo y yo vivo a las afueras de la ciudad.- explica seriamente lo cual no me hace dudar.

-No hay ningún problema...- lo pienso bien, -nadie me espera en casa.- como si tuviera una casa o un hogar al qué extrañar.

-Lo siento.- lo escucho pronunciar.

-No es su culpa, tranquilo.-

-Entonces si no es más por ahora puedes irte a embalar lo que necesitas.- su celular comienza a sonar, -lo siento...- dice contestando, -hola... Buen día Clara.-

-Creo que me iré...- él solo asiente.

-Realmente quería ir pero he estado muy ocupado.- es lo que le escucho decir antes de salir.

¿Tendrá novia? Bueno si la tiene no le presta mucha atención, es un hombre muy caballeroso; por lo que ví no es de los que se deja llevar rápidamente por el deseo, entré a su oficina y apenas me miró para decirme sobre el trabajo; me alegra por un lado y me decepciona por el otro: es agradable por fin conseguir un hombre que no piensa con el pene y eso quiere decir que no será tan fácil como pensé.

Para tener treinta años es un hombre demasiado serio para ser sincera, cuando hablaba con esta chica su cara no cambió para nada, al parecer no le gusta salir mucho, aunque yo lo voy a tener a mí lado casi todo el tiempo y de alguna manera u otra caerá.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tengo todo listo en la gran maleta que compró Michael, está frente a mí, -¿Todo salió bien?-

-Todo bien jefe.- le respondo en tono de burla.

-¿Qué te dijo cuando te vió?- pregunta con auténtica curiosidad.

-Pues no pudimos hablar mucho porque una tal clara lo llamó.- su frente se arruga.

-¿Escuchaste qué le dijo?-

-Pues que no pudo ir a su cita porque estuvo muy ocupado, aunque si me preguntas creo que no le interesa mucho.-

-Él no se interesa en muchas mujeres en realidad; es demasiado metido en su mundo que no le presta atención a más nada que no sea el trabajo y esa bendita fundación benéfica.- lo miro confundida.

-¿Fundación?-

-Sí a Mac le encanta ayudar a los menos afortunados...- su cara se llena de molestia, -se cree más que cualquiera.-

-Definitivamente no te agrada mucho este hombre.- más que una pregunta es una afirmación y la prueba de todas mis sospechas.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que él dió la aprobación sin tanto problema; eso es una buena noticia, ahora falta que pongas de tú parte.-

-Entedido fuerte y claro.- me mira con algo de molestia pero lo ignoro.

-Cuando llegues a la mansión no se te olvide nada de lo que te dije: Mac siempre se acuesta tarde y merodea por la cocina para comer o tomar algo...- se queda pensando, -no entiendo por qué no duerme.- termina saliéndose del tema.

-Sí no hay problema, usaré las bonitas batas para sorprenderlo en las noches.- termino de alistar todo y cierro la maleta.

-Ten en cuenta que debes ser muy sutil con él; nada de llevártelo a la cama de una vez; quiero que lo enamores, más no que te lo tires.-

-Trataré de no ser tan fácil.- se lo digo con algo de molestia.

-No es para que te ofendas, tú sabes quién eres asi que no me salgas con tonterías.- su tono de voz sube un poco.

-No debes recordarme que soy una simple prostituta, ¿De acuerdo?- bajo la maleta de la cama del motel y salgo para poder dirigirnos a un apartamento edificio de apartamentos en Manhattan para que al momento de que el chófer de Mac me recoja todo salga perfecto; obviamente no puedo quedarme en un motel de mala muerte, además según Mike es la dirección que está en la hoja de vida que le entregué a aquél hombre.

Llegamos al gran edificio y enteramos al apartamento, -¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar en tan poco tiempo?- le pregunto impresionada y algo confundida.

-No es nada que el dinero no pueda resolver Stella.- es la primera vez que lo escucho decir mí nombre.

-Comprendido, unas preguntas más, ¿Por qué está solo si tiene tanto dinero? ¿Realmente crees que pueda conquistarlo? ¿Qué pasa si me descubre?-

Pone los ojos en blanco y empieza a responder mis preguntas poco a poco, -él está solo porque es un hombre muy complicado y aunque muchas intentan seducirlo él no se deja y ellas... Bueno en realidad se aburren; realmente como son de sociedad y conocen más hombres con dinero no les importa dejarlo a un lado.- me mira, -tu preguntaste así que no te hagas la humillada.-

-Tranquilo no me ofendo tan fácil.-

-Como sea, respondiendo a tú segunda pregunta, es una inversión y realmente eres una mujer muy caliente para ser una prostituta, por más serio y taciturno que sea no creo que no se sienta atraído por tu físico.-

-Siento como si fuera un pedazo de carne.- le digo con molestia.

-Para él eres carnada en realidad y respondiendo a tú última pregunta: no tienes absolutamente nada que perder con esto, te puedes quedar con todo lo que te dí.- termina como si todo lo que gasto en éstos últimos día no hubiera sido nada. -Sólo debes intentarlo y tendrás un millón de dólares...- chasquear sus dedos y dice: -así de fácil.-

No tengo nada que perder realmente, no creo que pueda utilizar realmente esta ropa si llego a fallar pero puedo venderlo todo y ganar algo de dinero asi que se prepare este hombre que lo voy a dejar loco por mí o eso es lo que pienso sin darme cuenta que será él quien dé un giro de ciento ochenta grados en mí vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El chófer que Mac me mandó se detiene en una gran mansión con un estilo muy moderno, tiene mucha naturaleza a su alrededor por el hecho de que está apartada de la ciudad; le da la orden a una de las mujeres que al parecer me estaba esperando; es una chica joven de al parecer unos veinticinco años, me mira de arriba-abajo y sonríe para sí, -No entiendo por qué se ríe.- suelto con algo de molestia en mí voz.

Ella solo niega y me indica que la siga, accedo a pesar de todo, Michael me advirtió sobre mí comportamiento en este lugar así que lo mejor es quedarme tranquila; entramos a una habitación amplia con todas las comodidades existentes, realmente es muy lujosa y bonito lo cual me hace preguntarme cómo será la principal. Saco mis pensamientos y me centro en la chica que me mira con algo de burla, -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Realmente quiere que se lo diga.-

-Si no es mucha molestia para ti.- le digo con algo de rabia.

-¿Usted realmente cree que puede venir a esta casa e intentar involucrarse con Mac? Pues déjeme decirle que está muy equivocada; el jamás le prestaría atención a una mujer como usted, lo único que quiere es cazar su fortuna como las demás.- la miro sorprendida.

-Yo no necesito la fortuna de tú amado y adorado jefe; solo vengo a trabajar con él: eso es todo.-

-Si claro.- sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta con rabia.

Suspiró e intento tranquilizarme, no entiendo cuál es el problema de esta muchacha pero realmente no me interesa si está enamorada de él o no; yo solo vine a cumplir con mí trabajo u eso es lo único que me interesa en éstos momentos; realmente necesito ese dinero: estoy cansada de esta vida y todo lo que conlleva, tengo completamente claro que si vuelvo a lo mismo moriré en un tiempo no muy lejano cuando una mí juventud se haya ido y solo quede abandonada en la miseria que me tocó vivir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me miro en el espejo y decido colocarme un negligee blanco prácticamente transparente con unas bragas a juego, coloco la bata encima de todo y salgo directamente a la cocina, desato la cinta de la bata al verlo de espaldas y bostezo para que note que estoy en la misma habitación que él, se vuelve y me mira, levanta la mirada y sus mejillas se ponen coloradas, -señorita Bonasera.- me dice tratando de no parecer tan incómodo.

-Señor Taylor...- me acerco más a él, -solo vine a tomar agua, no podía dormir.- asiente lentamente.

-No hay ningún problema...- hace una pausa y sus ojos se alejan de los míos, -ah y me puede llamar Mac.-

-Claro Mac.- sus ojos vagabundos bajan y se fijan en el material que no deja nada a la imaginación. Su mirada se encuentra con la mía y me mira avergonzado; bajo la mirada y me hago la sorprendida, -lo siento, no me dí cuenta que no la había amarrado.- menciono cubriendome.

-Tranquila, por el contrario yo le debo una disculpa por haberla mirado de esa manera tan descarada, es solo que...- su rostro está totalmente rojo en este momento.

-Entiendo.- asiente.

-Muy bien, buenas noches Stella.- toma el vaso de agua que se estaba tomando y se va.

Lo miro confundida: pensé que se quedaría a hablar pero simplemente se fue sin siquiera dudarlo, realmente es un hombre muy extraño aunque es muy guapo, he conocido muchos hombres en mí vida pero él definitivamente es distinto, a pesar de haberse sonrojado en sus ojos no había una mirada lujuriosa sinó más bien avergonzada; realmente creo que debo esforzarme un poco más.

Vuelvo a mí habitación, realmente no podía dormir ya que no estoy acostumbrada a dormir temprano, siempre duermo en la madrugada y en el día tengo que ver en dónde me voy a quedar, cuando vi la gran habitación me quedé muy impresionada, jamás había algo así, mí vida está rodeada de cosas cutres, lo peor es que hace rato me acostumbré a vivir así, la cama es tan grande y espaciosa pero no doy para dormir en ella, por alguna razón ya me acostumbré a dormir en el suelo con alguna colchoneta. La comodidad de la cama del motel y la de esta habitación no la soporto a pesar de todo. Cada vez que iba a la escuela cuando venía de la escuela pasaba por una de niños con mucho dinero y me preguntaba por qué no podía tener las comodidades que ellos tenían; las casas de acogida no son muy buenas y realmente a veces anhelaba nunca haber existido; aunque suena triste es un pensamiento que se ha extendido a lo largo de mí existencia, la vida que desde muy pequeña se me fue negada porque al parecer no era suficiente para mis padres y nunca lo seré.

Sacudo mis pensamientos y coloco la manta y una almohada en el piso, no es muy sencillo pero logro conciliar el sueño unos minutos más tarde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy totalmente vestida y arreglada, hoy por fin empezaré a trabajar con Mac, lo veo bajar por las escaleras y pronuncia un "buenos días" algo nervioso, al parecer por lo de ayer.

-Buenos días señor.-

-Espero y estés lista para hoy... Quiero que te vayas acostumbrando poco a poco, realmente no quiero forzarte.- dice mirándome a los ojos lo cual me hace bajar la mirada.

-No debe preocuparse; lo que usted diga yo lo haré sin ningún problema.-

-Entendido.- me sonríe, comienza a caminar hasta la salida para subirse al automóvil que nos espera, me hace un gesto para que entre y lo hago; voy a cerrar la puerta pero uno de sus guardaespaldas lo hace antes que yo y me mira extrañado, cuando veo a Mac noto que sus ojos están puestos en mí pero no dice nada, al parecer metí las de caminar.

Gracias a Dios su celular empieza a sonar y me salva, -Taylor, buen día.- su mirada no se aleja de mí pierna la cual se deja ver por la pronunciada abertura; lo miro y el aleja la mirada como si hubiera sido sorprendido haciendo algo malo. -Gracias Clara...- hace una pausa, -realmente no puedo ir, me encantaría pero es imposible.- suspira y sigue escuchando. -está bien, nos vemos la próxima semana en el evento... Fue un placer hablar contigo, que tengas un día excelente.- cuelga y guarda su celular.

-¿Su novia?- él me mira entre ojos e ignora mí pregunta, -disculpe, sé que no debo meterme en sus asuntos, no volverá a pasar.- suelto temiendo haberlo molestado.

-No hay problema.- dice con seriedad y recuerdo cuando Michael me dijo que era una persona muy privada y sería.

-Le prometo que no volverá a pasar.-

Llegamos a un hermoso club privado al cual lo reciben con mucho respeto, él asiente y camina hasta el área del jardín para encontrarnos con un hombre de más o menos cincuenta años con una hermosa nujer joven la cual no se mueve de su lado; cuando ve a Mac se levanta y lo saluda con un fuerte abrazo, -Mac Taylor, tiempo sin verte.-

-John, un gusto verte como siempre.- su mirada se posa en la hermosa chica a su lado y le dedica un sonrisa cariñosa la cual ella le corresponde.

-Gusto en verte Mac.-

-Él gusto es mío Li.-

-Nada de coqueteos frente a mí.- dice el hombre mayor que observándolo mucho mejor parece su padre. Su tono más que molesto es más en broma pero no es algo que sea falso en realidad: ambos se gustan obviamente lo cual cualquiera con dos dedos de frentes es capaz de percibir; creo que Michael no sabe absolutamente nada de esto o se le olvidó mencionarlo. -Aunque viendo a la hermosa mujer a tú lado no creo que haya necesidad.- dice fijándose en mí presencia.

Mac vuelve su atención a mí y niega rotundamente con algo de pena, -no, no, no.-

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse Mac, entiendo que seas muy privado pero sabes que estamos en confianza.- dice colocando su mano en el hombro de un sonrojado Mac, -además es una mujer completamente preciosa ¿No crees?-

Me mira apenado, -sí, de eso no hay duda pero ella es mí nueva asistente.-

-Vaya que desperdicio, ¿No te gustaría trabajar cómo modelo?-

-Pues...-

-John déjala tranquila.-

-Yo hablo muy enserio, tiene una belleza exquisita, su estatura es perfecta.- dice detallandome de arriba abajo.

-Pues ya trabaja para mí.-

-Como quieras hijo, pero si ella está interesada...-

-Papá deja de molestar a Mac.- dice la hermosa mujer de cabello negro azabache y ojos jade.

-Muy bien y es un gusto conocerte.-

-El placer es mío señor.-

-Puedes decirme John, el señor me hace sentir viejo.- su actitud coqueta me hace sonreír.

-De acuerdo.-

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?- pregunta con interés.

-Stella.-

-Stella, mujer nacida para amar y seducir.- su declaración me sorprende y solo sonrío, -belleza natural y totalmente cautivadora.-

-Gracias.-

-Deja la cursilería papá, Mac vino a hablar contigo sobre el evento de la próxima semana.- el tono de su hija suena muy serio.

-Está bien, tomen asiento.-

Mac se ubica en una silla cerca de Li, la cual lo mira y el solo se limita a sonreír cada vez que esto pasa, -Lina me dijo lo que tienes planeado hacer en nuestro club y no tengo ningún problema Mac, para mí será un placer cederte el espacio para apoyar tú causa la cual me parece excelente.-

-Espero que puedas estar presente ese día...- él se fija en la mujer a su lado, -bueno, ambos.-

-Veré que puedo hacer aunque no creo que sea seguro.- su voz se pone menos seria.

-Los estaré esperando de igual manera.-

-¿Tienes todo lo demás listo? Porque si quieres puedo ayudarte si necesitas algo.-

-Está todo bajo control Li.- ella coloca su mano en la de él y Mac la aprieta.

-Muy bien periquitos ya dejen el manoseo que hay gente presente viéndolos.- él se sonroja pero ella solo mira a su padre con una mirada seria.

-De acuerdo Mac fue un gusto... y Stella encantado de conocerte.-

-El gusto es mío.-

-Muy bien John...- hace una pausa, -Li, fue un gusto verlos.-

-Igualmente Mac.- para lo que ella solo asiente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estamos de nuevo en el espacioso automóvil, -es una mujer muy hermosa.- se me sale.

-Sí ella es totalmente hermosa.- dice con una sonrisa y mis sospechas se comprueban inmediatamente: este hombre siente algo por aquélla mujer la cual es totalmente hermosa, su cara tiene facciones muy bien definidas, con pómulos marcados lo cual la hacen más imponente si eso es posible, sus cejas son completamente naturales, su nariz es respingada y sus labios son imposibles de no mirar: carnosos y con una forma de corazón; Mac no le apartó la mirada ni siquiera cuando su teléfono sonó y ella se levantó; ahí fue donde pude verla completamente, su figura es imponente, además de que es una mujer alta su cuerpo está en forma, sus caderas son anchas y se nota por lo bajo de la espalda del vestido que no llevaba brassier, aunque para ser sincera no lo necesita para nada: ella es una mujer completamente perfecta, su cabello le llega un poco más abajo de sus hombros y sus puntas están onduladas, tiene porte y una belleza natural que a Mac lo enloquece y lo hace sonreír a cada momento sin siquiera poder evitarlo; ella no se queda atrás si soy sincera, vi por la forma en la que lo miraba que ella no le es indiferente, no sé si se vistió así solo para provocarlo pero lo logró, la mirada de Mac no era morbosa; más bien de apreciación o admiración. Lo único que me queda claro es que tengo una dura competencia y no con cualquier mujer, sino con una que parece una supermodelo.


	5. Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _¿Hablas enserio?-_

-sí, realmente es una mujer hermosa y creo que le gusta mucho; bueno ambos se gustan.-

 _-¿Cómo se llama?-_ pregunta Michael a través del celular.

-Lina, el apellido no me lo sé pero ese es su nombre.- lo escucho gruñir fuertemente.

 _-Está muy equivocado sí cree que va a tener algo con ella.-_

-¿La conoces?- pregunto sorprendida.

 _-Todos la conocen, ella es una supermodelo de las mejores pagadas y además su padre es dueño de una de las más grandes e importantes compañías de modelaje.-_

-Eso lo explica todo, ella es prácticamente perfecta.- admito.

 _-Es catalogada una de las mujeres más sexys y hermosas según la revista People... Y vaya que es sexy.- dice con mucho descaro._

-Pues Mac piensa lo mismo que tú déjame decirte.-

 _-Mac no tiene ninguna oportunidad con ella y si la tuviera tú no vas a dejar que suceda_.- dice en un tono autoritario.

-Sí, lo sé.-

 _-Además Li acaba de salir de una relación hace unos pocos meses y créeme que estaba muy enamorada de él, pero el muy imbécil rompió con ella.-_

-¿La conoces personalmente?- pregunto intrigada.

- _Sí, desde que éramos muy niños, ella siempre ha sido una mujer hermosa y...-_ se detine y termina por regañarme.

-Solo quería saber sobre Mac; es un hombre totalmente imposible; he intentado con ahínco pero él solo me ignora; al parecer no le soy tan atractiva como Li.-

 _-Debes_ _intentarlo más, no quiero que me falles, además eso no es motivo de preocupación porque todo hombre con sangre en las venas se sentiría atraído por_ _ella.-_ dice como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo.

-Entiendo.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac está frente a mí hablando con uno de los inversionistas más importantes, lo veo suspirar y luego solo cierra los ojos; su cara está algo preocupada y responde en modo automático todo la conversación; cuando termina solo se sienta y comienza a leer unos documentos; me mira directamente a los ojos; -Stella necesito un gran favor tuyo.-

-El que usted desee.-

-Muy bien; necesito que vayas a la siguiente dirección...- me entrega un papel, -son los documentos para un importante inversionista y realmente necesito que le lleguen urgentemente; todo debe salir perfecto ya que no está muy seguro de querer participar en esta ocasión.- sus ojos lucen realmente preocupados y me entrega la carpeta con los documentos; -solo debes esperar a que los lea y por último los firme.-

-No hay problema; si no es más no pierdo mas tiempo y me voy.- él asiente seriamente y salgo.

Cuando llego a la dirección que le entregué al chofer que por cierto se llama Willian lo primero con lo que me encuentro e con una gran mansión con estilo rústico pero muy despampanante a decir verdad, noto que hay una chica joven que me está esperando y solo sonrío, ella me ignora y me indica que la siga al interior del lugar; -él señor la atenderá en unos minutos.- dice dejándome sola en un despacho. Cuando sale mi curiosidad sale a flote y comienzo a manosear los objetos que tiene la ostentosa habitación.

-¿Algo interesante?- la voz de un hombre me hace saltar del susto, me vuelvo y lo miro: es un hombre alto, moreno, con increíble físico, mirada picara y seductora. Es realmente guapo a la vista y vaya que es estimulante a la vista.

-Realmente sí hay cosas muy interesantes aquí; recuerdo haber visto un cuadro igual a ese en un folleto.- hago referencia a un cuadro con una mujer desnuda. -Es una obra de arte, el pintor captó cada detalle a la hora de retratarla; ella es totalmente hermosa pero de mirada triste.- término.

-¿Triste?- me pregunta con la ceja arqueada.

-Sí, bueno no es que sea una experta en pintura pero se diferenciar entre una persona triste y una feliz.-

-Ya me doy cuenta señorita...- me mira.

-Bonasera... Bueno Stella Bonasera y vengo de parte del señor Mac.-

-¿Eres su amante?- su pregunta me deja sorprendida.

-No, por qué lo sería.-

-Solo pensé, eres una mujer muy hermosa.-

-Bueno realmente no, él es un hombre muy respetuoso y serio a decir verdad.-

-Bueno si tu lo dices Stella yo te creo totalmente.- el se acerca a mí y habla en un tono seductor, -¿que es lo que necesitas?- yo lo miro algo nerviosa.

-Bueno no es por ofender pero no es a usted a quién necesito.-

-¿Necesitas al señor Jack?-

-Sí.-

-Bueno estás hablando con él.- lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Usted? Pensé que era su hijo o sobrino o...- él sonríe.

-Pues no, soy yo y dejame decirte que perdiste el tiempo al venir aquí, no pienso firmar esos documentos.-

-Pero es una gran causa...-

-Pues no creo que sea una causa buena para que yo la represente, no es conveniente.- lo miro con molestia.

-Realmente no creo que ayudar a mujeres que de dedican a la prostitución esté mal, es una causa igual de justa que las demás: esas mujeres también son seres humanos y ellas no están ahí por placer, ¿Realmente cree que acostarse con un desconocido es algo que les guste?-

-No estás aquí para opinar.- responde cortante.

-Lo sé pero esta causa es importante; mire yo entiendo que el nombre prostitución es algo fuerte para usted y su imagen pero es una buena causa y a la hora de la verdad es simplemente un evento de beneficencia para mujeres que quieren salir de esa mala vida.-

-Mira Stella por más bonita y sexy que usted sea no me va a convencer así que evite su palabrería y dígale a Mac que esta vez no voy a participar en esta desfachatez.-

-HMP... Usted es igual a todos los demás: solo se dedica a juzgar a los demás sin conocerlos; definitivamente de nada sirve tener todo el dinero del mundo si la mentalidad pobre persiste en existir...-

-Stella deténgase.- lo escucho pero opto por ignorarlo.

-no lo haré, ¿sabe por qué?...- el solo me mira, -pues porque yo sí entiendo a esas mujeres y su situación, usted no sabe lo difícil que es no tener ni siquiera para comer o vivir dignamente... Mire yo no lo juzgo; por el contrario entiendo que usted es un hombre adinerado y de buena familia que no sabe lo que es pasar necesidades y vivir en una situación tan precaria como en la que viven muchas de esas mujeres...-

-¿Usted si?- me pregunta con curiosidad.

-PUES SÍ.- respondo molesta para arrepentirme al instante de la bomba que acabo de soltar.

-Stella pue...- no lo dejo terminar y salgo del despacho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy en la cocina intentando formular un buen discurso para cuando Mac se entere de que termine de arruinar todo con Jack, lo mas probable es que me despida por mí intransigencia; realmente no era mi intención: simplemente era muy difícil dejar todo de lado cuando yo por carne propia he vivido lo mismo que todas esas mujeres que reciben la ayuda.

Una voz varonil me saca de mis pensamientos, -Stella.- es la voz de Mac y opto por no decir nada, -¿estás bien?- sus ojos zafiro miran los míos con un toque de preocupación.

-¿No lo sabe?-

-Creo que no.- La confusión inunda su rostro.

-Lo arruine todo con el señor Jack; aunque realmente es muy joven...- arruga el ceño ante mi divagacion, -lo siento; yo sé que es un inversionista demasiado importante para su evento pero realmente no sé cómo quedarme callada y...- me mira divertido, -¿por qué no está molesto?-

-Porque Jack acaba de llamarme para decir que puedo contar con su inversión; lo hiciste muy bien, el siempre tiene esas formas pocos convencionales de probar a mis empleados y pasaste la prueba al parecer; además me dijo que...- su rostro se ruboriza y solo niega; -buen trabajo Stella.- termina con una sonrisa y sale de la cocina para dejarme muy confundida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Así que pasaste la prueba de Jack? Debí recordarlo.-

-Por poco y me quedo sin empleos.-

-Muy graciosa; dale gracias a Dios que nada de eso pasó, Mac debe estar un poco más tranquilo e impresionado contigo, no todos logran pasar la prueba de Jack; el es un hombre muy complicado y exigente, no te dejes llevar por la fachada que te deja ver; es un hombre totalmente rígido con todo lo que hace y no acepta errores: por eso se lleva tan bien con Mac.-

-Ya sé que debo tener mucho cuidado con todo, sobretodo con esa mujer de la cual el se siente atraído.-

Su tono se pone burlesco -Mac no tiene ninguna oportunidad con ella, esa mujer es mucho para él.-

-Pues yo creo que ambos se gustan.- escucho un fuerte gruñido.

-Escúchame bien mujer y que te quede claro, Tú estás ahí para evitar eso, intenta de verdad seducirlo, saca tus garras y seducelo con más ganas; no puede ser tan difícil: él no acepta a todo el mundo así como así: algo de ti le agrada y quiero que lo aproveches muy bien, ese hombre que ves es humano y cualquier hombre humano se sentiría atraído por ti.-

-Sí señor.-


End file.
